


Stolen from a Zombie Apocalypse

by Olliecakes



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, more characters to be tagged as they appear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25219159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olliecakes/pseuds/Olliecakes
Summary: Resident Evil 2’s Leon Kennedy is dragged into a strange place. After the night he was experiencing he didn’t think he’d find himself in such a predicament yet here he is. How will he deal with the new situation he’s in?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Stolen from a Zombie Apocalypse

**Author's Note:**

> What if we got Resident Evil dlc tho? A thought a few friends and I had around the time that the Oni was dropped. Just kind of a look at what would happen in the canon world of dbd :3 It took me a while to complete this one thanks to writers block but since we got the Silent Hill dlc it really felt encouraged me to finish this up and get it out there.  
> Hope you enjoy!

Further down Leon went as he followed the passage onward with a slight hesitation, his gun drawn ready for any surprises. Despite the fact he was out of the main halls of the police department he was still sure that the dangers still lurk around and he’d be damned if any more of them tried to get another bite out of him. Yet as he walked along he spotted no sign of life or movement, only adding on to Leon’s worry. ‘Maybe it was just more crowded back there’ was all he could think.  


A cold breeze ran down his spine even with the addition of his uniform on top of his under shirt meant to keep him mostly warm. ‘Did it get colder?’ One of the last thoughts that rang in his mind before a numbness began to spread not only through his head but through the rest of his body. It would have thrown him off if not for the fact that the night had already tossed some other surprises. His body was probably just exhausted over all he had to do in the police department but he couldn’t just allow his body to stop all of a sudden.  


It was easy to fight past the sudden numbness, lasting only a few minutes, but what caught Leon off guard was his weapon. His hand had loosen it’s grip from the hand gun, except it didn’t fall to the ground instead the gun disappeared the second it left his hand. “Hey, wait..!” Leon exclaimed as he searched around for his now gone gun. It was no where to be seen, stolen by an unseen being. The rest of his arsenal found itself in the same fate as the hand gun, ripped away from Leon by the same thing that stole his first gun. Now he was defenseless and confused as to what had happened.  


In a moment he found himself back outside except, this wasn’t the streets of Raccoon city. Instead, it seemed like he had found himself removed from the major city. The street was replaced with a dirt ground with random patches of grass growing in small sections. A few trees loomed around, their branches and leaves stretching out to the deep blue night sky. In the distance a fog had began to roll in as it covered the area in a grey and blue smoke. Randomly around there were half walls, crumbling and decaying from years of neglect.  


“What the...” Leon questioned, his confusion only skyrocketing at this new environment. Of course over the night he had learned to expect more and more of the unexpected but this was just too much. Clearly this was a nightmare, weaving and waving as it’s unclear path stretched on. There was nothing else for Leon to do but to follow the ever changing path as he continued forward to find out what this hell was.  


Carefully forward he went, still on the look out for those things just in case they were still crawling about. Despite the fact he was completely defenseless he still tried to keep his training in mind as he prepared for anything to pop out at him. He shined his flash light around until he heard the sound of footsteps quickly approaching. His reaction was quick enough that he was able to face the on-coming steps, only to be met with a young woman running straight at him in a fast stride. If he could guess she must have been used to a fast pace, steady in the way she moved. He started to speak to stop her but her voice sounded before a word left his mouth.  


“Run!” Was the only word she said as she moved ran passed Leon’s side. Maybe if it was earlier in the day he would have run after her in an attempt to get her to stop so that maybe she could tell him why she ran, but after all he dealt with he knew that there was a good reason she was running. She must have a purser, something Leon wasn’t ready to met. So without a moment longer he followed her as fast as he could, trying to meet her pace. Once she slowed down he was sure he’d be able to ask her the questions that formed in his mind but for now he just wanted to see when she would do such.  


It wasn’t long before she did stop behind a large rock, Leon following her lead rested right next to her. “What’s going on? What the hell are we running from?” He instinctively questioned the woman as his need for answers continued to sit within him. He waited before any other questions were asked to let her give him the response his requested. Then, probably when she felt safe enough, she turned her attention to the other before she spoke.  


“You’re new so I’ll give you the quick rundown.” She moved from the rock and walked over to what was a generator that Leon had not noticed when they reached the rock. She sat on one side of it then started to work on it, only confusing him before he took the hint to work on it with her. When he took his place on the side next to her and his efforts set on the generator, she finally continued. “So we’re in a realm where we are forced to take part in trials. We have to complete gens to power exit gates while there’s a killer trying to sacrifice us.” It was a quick stream of information that took Leon by storm.  


Of course something like this happened to him. Zombies, a hulking stalker, and now a killer wanted to kill him, all just as much as the other probably. He realized though that the woman had said that the two had find themselves in a different realm. He should have realized this wasn’t a place connected to the police department but after all the halls and secret rooms he saw he really wouldn’t have questioned it if it was actually apart of the building. His calmness seemed to surprise the woman, at least that’s what he thought as she gave him a look that said what she wasn’t.  


Before he could even explain the night he had been through, the lady was once again off in a sprint somehow faster than what she had previously ran. Confused he went to follow her again but he paused as steps could be heard moving towards him. Heavily the fell with a soft thud against the ground reminiscent of his previous stalkers own footsteps, a force that signal the kind of death that would follow if Leon found his ways into it’s clutches. Yet the footsteps didn’t move closer towards him, instead it was clear that they where around the rock to move off in the way of the young woman.  


He hid himself once again behind the only cover he could see, the previous spot the two had been at, and peaked his head out from behind it enough to see what owned the steps. It was then that he could clearly see the pursuer. What looked like another man about the same size as the stalker he had met before. The machete in it’s hand glinted with blood with a show of those who succumbed to it before. It wasn’t like the corpses and monsters he saw before, those had only tried to lung or bite him if he came to close but clearly this killer needed the weapon. Even the skin tone was similar to that of a living human, it must have been different what Leon faced earlier.  


It continued onward in a way that seemed as if it followed some kind of trail after the runner. A flash of need spread through Leon as he realized that the new stalker would search for the woman that, before he could even think about it, pushed him away from his spot of safety. “Hey! Over here!” He yelled out in a way to get it’s attention. It worked well. The killer turned towards him and began to walk towards Leon with a bit of speed but not enough to be considered a run. “Shit,” he said softly to himself before he turned around and ran off in the direction the two had originally came from.  


The footsteps sounded behind him ready to catch up to the rookie with no hesitation. Leon wasn’t sure what he could do against a foe like this one. It didn’t help that his form of protection had been stolen from him before he even step foot on the dirt of this place. It didn’t take that long for the follower to gain the distance that the two had, wasn’t long before the weapon found it’s way to Leon’s back, forcing a scream out of the young man.  


It hurt like hell but he felt as if he could still move, strained but at least it was something. There was a small burst of speed he wasn’t sure how he managed to do but it was enough to make more distance between them. Still unsure where to run, what to do, but nonetheless he continued his forward motion. That was until he rounded a corner of a small wall. His foot fell into a bear trap he hadn’t payed attention to. Another yell filled the air from his vocal cords as the pain surged into his leg. He didn’t even know that he had to be on the look out for any traps but it was all his fault in his rush.  


Once again the footsteps grew closer towards the trapped Leon. It sent shivers down his spine, this was were he would finally meet his end. Yet he couldn’t give up his thoughts consumed by the hope that somehow he could once again get out of a sticky situation. He put both hands on each side of the bear trap and pulled the two sides apart to free his legs. But each side didn’t seem to budge. “Open up,” he hissed as he tried again. Yet again they didn’t budge, destroying the last little bit of hope as the killer had finally closed in on him.  


Another hit to the back, another scream, freed him from the trap. Once they opened he found his body flop to the floor with no more strength to keep him up. Leon shut his eyes tight knowing that what would happen next would be his death to the machete. What happened next only returned the confusion he felt earlier. One of the arms of the killer grabbed on the vest he wore and easily hosted him up over it’s shoulder. The confusion was cleared up though when the stalker threw it’s victim onto a large hook. Leon was unsure how many times he could scream in pain but there was another one as the hook pierced through his shoulder. Blood caked on the piercing objected, not just his but those who found the same fate before him. With the cop on the securely on the hook, the stalker moved on to find it’s next prey leaving Leon alone on the hook.  


He wasn’t dead yet. Maybe he could save himself from his torment if he tried to pull himself off. It was worth a shot since he would otherwise surely die in his state. So he pulled him body up slightly on the hook despite the pain that seared through his wound. The first attempt, the second attempt, and third attempt all failed. With the final one he noticed the form that had surrounded him perhaps during his struggle. Whatever it was it clearly surrounded him with limbs that seemed like a spider. It wasn’t though, he was sure of this. There was no body, the limbs where the only thing around him. It was all so much to take in. Work on generators, run from a murderous killer, and suffer in a hook as a strange thing formed around his body.  


Suddenly a limb flew towards Leon’s body on the hook with intent to join the hook in his body. Caught off guard his reaction was too slow. It must have been the taxing experience he was forced to suffer through but he had no resistance to the spider-like leg. It pierced through his skin. It was the end, Leon could tell, as his vision blurred and went dark. It was a shame that after all he dealt with, he was finally killed in a strange way. His last breath was drawn as his body went still.


End file.
